


Book 1: Harmony

by espepspes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Damian is the Avatar, Fluff, I just really want something where they act like a family, POV Multiple, Updates Will Be Slow, avatar AU, it's gonna have fluff, just wait for that, kinda capes?, please, the death isn't in the first chapter so, this isn't going to be completely angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: Damian never left the compound before, until he is dropped off to Gaotan. He must learn a different way of life and thinking. Luckily, or maybe rather unluckily, he has some help.((I swear it's better than the summary, I'm just bad at summaries.))





	1. Prologue: The Avatar Returns.

**_Jason_ **

 

It was time for training again. Talia was a tad slower, a little more tense and unsteady. Barely noticeable but there. Turn the heel, dodge the blast, Throw out some fire, Manipulate the brilliant blue she sent soaring at him, punch, kick, dodge, repeat.- So why was Talia off today? It didn’t seem right- Her foot turned the wrong way. He sent a swift kick to her ankle and she fell. That’s very not normal.

“Well done.” The tenseness could be explained due to the whispers of treason within the Spider Lilies but that’s always been there. At least since he’s been here. Her face was impassive but he could see… something there. Worry? No that can’t be right. Talia Al Ghul, the Spirit’s Daughter, was never worried or she never showed it unless she was acting. “Jason. I have an assignment for you.”

“So who am I murdering today? Is it some businessman, or a rival ninja clan-”

Talia pressed a finger to his lips. “Hush. It’s not what you’d expect.” She waved a hand to one of the corners of the room and a small figure stepped out.  “This is Damian, your Brother.”

It was like there was a tiny Bruce in a league uniform staring at him, fists clenched in rage. “Oh, my fucking spirits. _Talia._ ”

“Mother, how is this, my brother.” Damian’s voice was hilariously high pitched for someone who was dressed like a fun-sized serial killer. Just put him in your pocket, pull him out, and he gets all stabby.

“Damian this is Jason. The two of you share a father.” Like hell. Bruce stopped being his ‘father’ when he let him get trapped in the spirit world... When he didn’t come back for him.

Keep cool. “Hey, kid.”

Damian just glared at him. Fun.

“Damian is the Avatar.” Interesting, but doesn’t mean he should care. “You’re going to teach him how to blend in with the mass population. You’ve had the most recent contact with what a boy his age would act like so you’re the best candidate.”

That’s… a little funny. “You want me, to teach your son on how to be a real boy? What’s the twist?” He examined Damian for a second. “Is he going to kill me when he learns enough on being normal? You made me kill a lot of my teachers.”

“I hope Mother lets me kill you.” Damian glared at him, again. Jason was starting to believe that was his default expression.

Talia looked composed but Jason could also feel the annoyance rolling off her. Whether it was his or Damian’s fault, he didn’t know. “He’s not going to kill you. He’s only learning how to communicate with the other youth from you.”

This was going to be exhausting.

* * *

Whenever he had “Pinocchio” lessons with Damian, he learned something new about the little twerp. Apparently, the kid had never left the compound, was roughly 16, was a fan of drawing, liked animals, and was more of a brat than he could have ever realized.

He taught him a lot of things he thought he wouldn’t have to. Like not murdering people who offended you type of things. Or even really beating up people for minor inconveniences kind of things. And how to play Pai Sho.

The thing he taught Damian the most about was their “family” because that’s what the assassin baby really wanted to know about. So Jason taught him all about the good things in the family. Just because he was sure on how they’d deal with him doesn’t mean that Damian shouldn’t have a good relationship with them.

So he taught about Bruce, and that while he was kinda grumpy he was a decent guy. He talked a lot about the stupid shit he’d do with Bruce, and that while he was a little emotionally constipated but good. And how he was the best Dad that Jason had ever known. He might have cried a little once talking about Dad but Damian didn’t see.

He talked about Dick. Dick was nice sure but he was kinda weird. He talked about how early on Dick wasn’t that… happy to meet him but after a while Dick saw him as his brother and then he couldn’t get him to fucking let him go. He warned Damian thoroughly about hugs. ~~And maybe he taught him what hugs were.~~

Barbara was a godsend. And honestly, he loved talking about his older sister of sorts. He talked about how she was wicked smart and witty, how she could basically stop an army with her glare and even though she couldn’t bend she was better at the job than all of the guys on the actual police force and could go toe to toe with everyone on the team.

About Alfred, he would talk about their surrogate grandfather, and how he was always there to pick you up when you’re down. He was a guiding hand and a pat on your back when you did well. And a scolding tongue when you did wrong, but he’d set you on the right path.

And if he was homesick, he had the sneaking suspicion that Damian was also homesick. It was almost poetic to long for a home you never had if it wasn’t so goddamn depressing.

* * *

 

Jason was heading over to the library to teach the brat he noticed a shadow. While that’s completely normal within the compounds, this one was a new shadow. Better trained than anyone else he had ever been trailed by and he could tell that he wouldn’t have seen her if she didn’t want him to. Which sent several alarm bells ringing in his mind.

She followed him closely and once he reached the library she disappeared into the shadows again.

He watched the shadows more than normal that lesson and he thought that he heard her leave after the lesson but she was too quiet for that before. Jason was never sure if he did.

 

* * *

He noticed her following him more. He decided to let her for now even though it was very obvious she was extremely dangerous. She didn’t seem to want to harm him or his little brat... she seemed more curious than a threat for now.

One lesson, he decided to see if she would join them. “You know, Damian it’s considered rude to spy on people in the real world. It doesn’t mean you shouldn’t, but sometimes it’s okay to actually talk to someone to get information from them straight out. People are more willing to talk to you then you’d think.”

He couldn’t feel her eyes on him anymore and the shadows were definitely empty now. He might have scared her off. _Fuck._

* * *

Later that day, he was resting in his room after combat training when he saw the girl sitting on his bed. Guess that means the implied message worked.

“Hey.” All he got was a small wave. Better than what he expected.  “Uh… Not to be rude but… Why have you been following me?”

She frowned for a second and then made a talking motion with her hand and then shook her head.

“You… can’t speak?” A nod. “Okay then. I’m going to say things and then you’re going to shake or nod your head. That work?” Another nod. This might take a while.

“You were sent to observe me?” No.

“You wanted to hear what I was telling the boy?” Yes.

“Was it the stuff about the people?” Another yes. And a motion to go on.

“And outside the compound?” Several fast nods.

“You and Damian… Dear Raava. Do you have a name? I can’t just keep calling you girl.”

She did not apparently. For fuck's sake- What the hell is wrong with assassin parents? Wait. Self-explanatory sentence. And goddammit he was turning into Bruce taking in any kid with a sob story, wasn’t he?

“Do you want a name?” She looked… shocked that he’d even suggest it. After a second where she assessed if he was lying, she nodded eagerly and it was… too damn close to being adorable. Fuck. “Okay. I’ll throw some out there and you can tell me if you like them.” Another nod. What was that phrase? Don’t name it if you don’t want to get attached? Oh well.

“Toph?” Definite no.

“Athena?” Another hard no.

“Cassandra?” She paused a second. Mulling it over he guessed. Yes. “Cass it is.”

Cassandra beamed and then surprised him a bit. “Cuh- Cuh- Cah-.” She made a frustrated face, pouty and red. Shit that was cute. He’s getting attached- fuck he doesn’t need another sibling. Fuck.

If she was going to be his new sister he might as well help. “Cah.”

“...Cah”

“Sssss.”

“Sssss.”

“Cass.”

“Cah-ssss.” She smiled proudly and god, Jason didn’t know what he was doing.

Jason also didn't know how to feel about what he was doing anymore.

* * *

The next lesson Damian and Jason were joined by Cass. Damian looked like he wanted to protest against the new addition but Jason convinced him to accept it and keep quiet. So Jason was now teaching two people on the outside world.

The relationship Cass and Damian built with each other was hesitant and kinda shaky, at first and Jason was tired from the two of them but he had a soft spot for the two of them so he was okay with it.

* * *

After a few months of the real kid lessons, Cass and Damian decided to start crashing in his room. Which was a little annoying but whatever, at least they didn’t spar and break something.

These sessions of hanging out would have a lot of trying to teach Cass to read, and Damian trying to teach interesting

"Okay Cass say 'Dra-wing’ "

"Dra-ing.”

"Cass listen again. Draaa- Wiiing. "

"Draaaaa-innng."

He’d sigh heavily, accept it and then would try something else.

Their relationship had really improved, Jason observed with a little pride.

* * *

 

Cass got better at this after a few months. It had been around a year since Jason met Damian and 9 months since he met Cass. And as much as he liked, adored his new siblings he kinda misses his old family.

That's when a new hare-brained scheme came to him. One that Talia might even secretly support.

* * *

Two days later he went to Talia’s… well for lack of a better term throne room. "Talia? I've got a proposition regarding Damian’s training." He inhaled deeply and waited for a response or a signal to continue.

A wave of the hand was good enough for him. "I think Damian needs to apply the skills I've been teaching him. It's far enough along he should be able to test them out and see if he merges with the crowds well. You know, to assess how well he’s adhering to the ideas.”

Talia considered this but looked like she knew something Jason didn’t. "You have a history with running away. How am I to know you won’t steal Damian and run?”

Jason was hoping she’d ask. "We'll bring a guard to keep me in check. Someone you know is loyal and doesn't have the possibility of being overtaken by me and won't go along with me if I decided to run." He really hopes that Cass was right about her never being seen with them.

There was a minute of scrutiny. “I’ll allow it. I’ll send an operative to your quarters when it’s time along with supplies for the test. You are dismissed.”

Jason left, hopeful for the future for once.

* * *

The following Saturday, Jason went to his room to get the supplies and operative, nerves furling in his gut.  He grabbed the supplies laid out in his bed, waiting for the ninja that was going to keep him in check…

The door slid open and Cass stood in front of him in all of her ninja glory. “Oh thank god.”

“Hey Brother.” She smirked and threw a rucksack at him. “Talia said that Damian would need. She wishes us luck.”

He snorted at the idea. “As if she said that.”

“Kinda. She does all for Damian.” And in that sense, it was good as true. Talia did all she could for Damian so, luck is all she could hope for. 

“Let’s just go. We’ve got a family to go to.”  They put the packs on and went to grab Damian. 

* * *

That night when the three of them were running to Ba Sing Se Jason actually thanked the spirits for once, his heart lighter than it had been for many years.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trek back to Gaotan, and Home.

_**Damian** _

On the way to Ba Sing Se, Todd explained their covers for inside the city. They were supposedly Refugees, from one of the villages that got destroyed when the Spider Lilies attacked them. Their other family had perished in the attack and they were traveling to their Uncle’s home in Gaotan.

Damian thought the story was obnoxiously bland and common. Cassandra called it “hiding in sight.”

* * *

 

When they finally reached Ba Sing Se Damian felt strange. He was not used to the plain out disgusting and honestly overcrowded city but at the same time…being away was so nice. Leaving the compound he had always called home felt good.

Was it a betrayal to his mother and the Lilies themselves to feel this way?

When he asked Todd about the strange but enjoyable feeling, an odd expression crossed his face, but only for a second. He couldn’t place what it meant but it was there. Todd told him that the feeling was “freedom”. Which didn’t make so much sense since freedom is a state of being but he had no other name for it.

* * *

 The three days it took them to travel through the city were downright degrading. They had to trudge through sledge that was basically sewer water in the streets, eat food Todd could scrounge up, and they were looked down upon for their looks and clothes. Damian hated it

The days were monotonous, and the nights were the same. They slept during the day and as soon as it was dark they would travel in the shadows, not unlike a wolfbat.

The while the process was demeaning, it was eye-opening. Inside the compound, there were little people and everyone treated him with respect for just existing. Outside there was so many people and so much life it was almost suffocating. Damian didn’t like people much but he did like the bustle. 

* * *

 Exiting the city was just as tedious as getting through it. It took them a whole day to leave the damn checkpoint, and when in there Damian was fairly sure he had never seen such a vivid image of depravity.

The customs building was filled to the brim with people, dirty covering their faces, ash, and soot streaking their clothes. Many looked so tired it was a wonder they didn’t drop. He could see that many of them were in clothes that were oversized and their wrists were thin and their faces gaunt. He had seen many of these people within the city but he hadn’t seen so many condensed in one place.

“Todd?”

“Hm?” Jason looked down at him curiously.

“What happened to these people?” Damian was sure he’d not forget their faces anytime soon. He didn’t know if he would be able to ever forget.

“No home.” Damian was a bit surprised that Cassandra spoke up.  

Jason nodded and gave them a look that he couldn’t pinpoint. “They’re refugees like us. Lost and without a home. This is a good place for them since it’s warm and there’s a food storage nearby.”

“I thought we had a home we’re going to go to?” Surely father wouldn’t turn them away.

Jason had a funny look on his face. “You do, B wouldn’t turn you away. But you’re lucky. Not everyone has a home to go to. Not everyone has people to rely on.”

Damian thought that was a sad life to live. When he looked towards Cassandra she seemed to agree. “We do.” She pressed.

“Yeah, we do. We’re the lucky ones for once.” 

* * *

 Once they actually exited the city they boarded a train to Gaotan. They had hopped onto it and then Jason checked to make sure there was no one else in their freight car. He then promptly took a nap.

“Home…” Cassandra mused aloud.

“We’re close.”

“I suppose we are.” Damian felt a tugging sensation at his heart and looked away from Cassandra, nerves filling his gut.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hug?"

Damian while prideful deided he wouldn’t deny her that. He nodded and she encircled him, nerves gone.

He fell asleep to the other two’s soft breathing. 

* * *

 They had reached Gaotan. For how much Todd seemed to love the city it seems… dirty. And dismal.

Todd to a deep breath of the putrid air and gained an easy grin that seemed more real than anything Damian had ever seen, and a drawl he had only heard slip when he was injured and drowsy. “Welcome to Gaotan! Home of Crazy People, and Crazy Spirits!”

Damian was unimpressed. The city itself seemed darker and colder than Ba Sing Se and he could see 3 crimes in progress. It was twice as disgusting as well. Why would their father reside in a place such as this?

“This is home?” Cassandra seemed to agree with his thoughts.

“Yep. The one and only.” Jason’s voice suddenly took a more urgent tone, “Keep your head and voices down till we reach East End and even then be careful. Got it?”

They agreed quickly if only cause Jason hadn’t sounded that worried before.

* * *

 While they went through the city Damian noticed many things happening. Kids breaking into houses and stealing from cars, Men smuggling bags of… something, he wasn’t sure what.

Sometimes Todd would seemingly spot something, tell them to stop for a second and go down a dark alley, a few seconds later returning after a shaky woman, or skinny kids had left it.

He had blood covering his hands and smelled like smoke and burnt hair by the time they reached East End.

* * *

 East End was different from what Todd said what was called Park Row and Crime Alley. It was cleaner and brighter. He had a hard time believing the two were the same city. The people here were less desperate and more stuffy. They also seemed less intelligent listening to their conversations.

Damian hated it here. The three of them in their basically rags looked out of place and people eyed them like they’d rob them of their clothes. How dare they, he was Damian Wayne Al Ghul, Grandson of the Spirit and Son of the Wolfbat. He was worth more than any necklace or Sato-Mobile.

Cassandra seemed to notice his unease “Easy Dami. They are not worth it.”

“They should not be allowed to look at us like this. We’re easily better than any of them.”

Cassandra looked disapproving. Todd, however, seemed to agree. “Kid I know they’re snotty but deal with it. Just till we reach Dad’s place.”

“Fine. But once we get there if one more person looks at us strange I will skin them.”

“No murder” Cassandra’s voice was firm.

“But-”

“No.” She glared at him sternly.

He knew she would easily defeat him within seconds. “Fine.”

* * *

 They reached the base hill of the mansion and started climbing up the smooth drive. The house was easily the size of the entire compound and then some. It was almost… intimidating. His father was in there. He could finally meet him, his father. There was an unease settling in his stomach.

Jason knocked loudly on the massive wooden doors. He and Cassandra stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

An elderly man answered the door, “I’m sorry but Master Wayne is ou-” He began and then turned pale as if he’d seen a ghost.  “Master Jason?”

Todd gave a weak smile. “Heya Alfie.” He hugged the old man tightly and after a few minutes released.

Alfred- he presumed that was his name from the nickname given- peered at the two of them. “Master Jason I’m afraid you haven’t introduced me to your two friends. What happen to be your names?”

“Damian Wayne Al-Ghul.”

“Cass.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “Master Bruce has some explaining to do. Sit here while I find you clean clothes and fetch him.” As he left the room and Damian felt anxiety settle heavily in his stomach. Would Father accept them?

...Would Father accept him?

Minutes passed by for what seemed like hours. Even Cassandra was showing signs of being nervous. Todd’s face was passive but the tapping of his foot said otherwise. Finally, _finally_ , Alfred came in with what could only be his father. He looked at them all in shock.

“Father, I thought you’d be taller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting sooner. My WiFi is going to be out for a week or two so I won't be able to post for awhile.


	3. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus flew too close to the Sun.

**_Bruce_ **

He entered the room Alfred had directed him to and saw a ghost.

Or at least, the image of one. He saw his son, that once was lost, and now was found.  _ Jason.  _ His son, who was thought dead when he had been taken among the spirits, who he had searched day and night for 3 seasons in the portals for, was here. Among the living. 

His shock was broken by a voice, “-be taller” and looked to find yet another surprise. A small child who looked extraordinarily like… Talia and Himself. Does he have 4 sons?   


“Father?” Said the small boy, worry tinging his voice.

Right he should respond. But his throat felt tight from emotions he wasn’t used to and words he couldn’t speak, from fear he would start to cry. Finally, a choked voice that sounded much too small to be his own spoke, “Hello.” 

Now it was Jason who spoke, “Hi Dad.” He felt himself surging forward and hugging Jason and the small boy tightly. He held them for a while and released them looking over the two of them. Both of them looked close to tears. Bruce was fairly sure he was the same.

That’s when he noticed the quiet girl on the couch. She must be someone else that his boys picked up. She had a short but muscular build and looked like she was taking in her surroundings with caution. Distinctly Earth Kingdom in looks. She seemed to pick up that he was looking at her. “I am Cass. Jason said you would… help us. Give us home?”

“I would be glad to.” A look of relief passed her face and she smiled if only slightly.    
  
“Thank you.” The room felt as if it was filled with golden light.

* * *

 

He decided to call off patrol for the night and to instead spend time with his beautiful, radiant children.    


“Hey B what the fu- Jason?” Dick instantly froze and stared at his brother, expression haunted, and limbs stiff. After a minute of staring dumbly, he rushed and hugged tightly for a minute before letting go and gripping him by the shoulders looking at him. “I can’t believe it.  _ Jason. _ ”

A wry grin, if a bit wobbly, spread across Jason’s face, “Hey Dickhead. You look sufficiently surprised. It’s like you saw the dead.”

Dick frowned slightly at the joke but quickly returned to a warm smile. “I’m pretty sure I’m just looking at my little brother.”

“Hey, I’m taller!”

Dick chuckled heartily and seemed to spot the little boy- which he’s learned is named Damian- and Cass, and instantly made the face of a child who just saw a puppy. “Who’s these two?”

Damian looked at Dick for… something. Bruce wasn’t sure what he was looking for in Dick’s open expression, but he didn’t seem awfully impressed. Cassandra seemed much more accepting in her examination.

“Hello. I am Cass and the shorty is Damian.” She smiled at Dick but the way she wore it seemed strained. Like she wasn’t used to it. But it was inviting and genuine all the same. 

“Cassandra! I am not short!” He pouted and frankly, Bruce thought to himself it was adorable. 

Dick seemed to think so too. “Awww. Well, I guess I should introduce myself too. I’m your big brother, Dick.” He immediately swept the two of them in a hug and Bruce was never more grateful for his children.

Speaking of his children where was Tim? And then, as if summoned he stumbled down the stairs and blearily looked around the room. “Bruce? How many kids did you get while I was napping?” 

Jason was next to talk, “Yeah, Bruce, how many kids did you get while I was gone?” 

And suddenly Bruce was probably in trouble. “Uh… Tim, this is Jason, Cass, and Damian. Jason, Cass, Damian, this is Tim.”

Jason looked a bit lost and examined Tim a bit more. “I thought we were only babysitting the kid. When the fu-heck did he start to live here?”

Tim looked at the ground, abashed looking, “My parents died a couple months after you… disappeared. Bruce didn’t want me to go into the system, especially since it treated you and Dick badly so he fostered me for a couple years and then adopted me.”

“I’m sorry about your parents kid…” Jason sounded genuinely sorry at least, “One more little sibling couldn’t hurt I guess.”

Tim beamed and hugged Jason around the waist happily. The room felt light and everyone seemed happier for a moment.

* * *

 There was an emergency in Gaotan.

Another spirit went rogue again, destroying the city with the Havoc it wrought. An entire section of the city, Crime Alley was quarantined and there were still people in there.

Even though Bruce didn’t want Jason, Cass, and Damian to go out after they had just returned they went out without him in some of the spare outfits. Even if he would have preferred if  _ none  _ of his children joined him on his quest, he still felt a rush of burning pride at their sense of morals. And if he assigned them to search and rescue as soon as they linked on their comms, it wasn’t because he doubted them. He didn’t want to lose them yet.

* * *

In the midst of the battle, through all the chaos, Bruce saw who had imbalanced the spirits. In the midst of it, all was Talia. She was only there for a second and Bruce almost wondered if he had really seen her. 

Seeing as she was apparently gone, he went to trying to contain and rebalance a spirit, and successfully fixed a few before-

Before he felt a fire, a fire searing in his ribs and back, burning and sharp.  _ Electrocution. _

“I’m sorry it had to be like this Beloved, but the Spirit commanded it. Who am I, to say no to my father’s demands?” Then he heard her run off as other noises came through, people running towards him.

“Bruce!” “Father!” “Dad!” His children. He was still reeling from the electrocution and felt a falling sensation deep in his gut. Next feeling a cold water lapping at his burns. 

He said one last chocked out thing before letting the dark cold engulf him, “I love you."

The last thing Bruce heard was sobs and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this sucks and is so short. I've had writer's block for a whole month and Academic Decathlon is literally taking all of my time. I've spent literally 2-6 hours a day on it and I'm so fucking tired. Please comment and Kudos, it makes my entire week. I'm literally doing to spend the entire months of December and January on Aca Deca cause of the competition but I might update for Christmas if I have time. After Jan. I should update at least once a month so there's hope at least.


	4. The Numb Heart

**_Tim_ **

Sometimes, if Tim closed his eyes he could see everyone he’s failed to save, civilians, friends, family, sometimes even villains. And not being able to save everyone felt like a heavy weight inside his gut. 

This just added something else to that burden. But this one felt heavier somehow, because this time, he had failed the rest of his family as well. 

He could vaguely see Dick holding Damian close to his chest and calming him, and see Jason just staring at the body. Cassandra was calming him without words and it seemed to be working. And himself? He was leaning over… him, throat tight, and tears brimming in his eyes. The water he just desperately tried to use to save the man in front of him still glowing slightly. 

Dick had to pull him off Bruce but even when he was in the cave again all Tim could feel was the cold corpse and water that was no longer on his hands.

* * *

The next day Tim woke up not remembering going to bed but remembering dreams of screaming and cold plunges. The entire morning was a blur, and Tim felt as if he was viewing it from the third person, and as if the body he was piloting was empty and wooden. He saw what happened but he didn’t experience it.

* * *

The first clear memory he had was in the afternoon and he and the entire family gathered in the parlor. 

“What are we going to do now?” Came from Dick, “We can stay here but… It feels wrong to be here without B.” 

“Where else can we go?” Jason went, “Bruce was the reason we gathered together, but we have no other home to go to. We don’t have somewhere else that was safe to go to.”    
Cassandra was watching them but didn’t pitch any ideas. 

Damian looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here. 

And Tim… Tim was just kind of empty. 

And Dick countered again, “Why do we have to stay though? We can go. This city is… broken. And even if we try to fix it we’re not going to without political power to back us. And some way to filter the political corruption. And police corruption. We’re not as tied down as… he was. We can leave.” 

“We need some sort of stability right now Dick. We just lost the only thing that brought us together, and I don’t know about you, but we’re all they’ve got now… And I can’t let these kids have no home.” 

“I wasn’t suggesting that we just leave them, Jason. I’m suggesting we find somewhere new. To make new memories. Ones that aren’t… Heavy with his shadow.”

Tim could see both points they were making but he personally just wanted to curl up on his bed, and not hear the arguing. 

“Stop,” Cass spoke up, voice authoritative. “You are fighting when both of you are hurt. You need time to heal.”  They paused, and Dick looked around the room for a minute, stood up, said a quick sorry and left. Jason stormed off somewhere to cool. 

Tim felt himself untense. “Thank you, Cass.” 

“They would have hurt each other if we let them fight. And it’s not helping anyone.”

He left. The room still felt heavy and he was sure that Cass and Damian didn’t want an outsider among them.

* * *

Tim didn’t know why this death was affecting him worse than all the other deaths he’s seen. Maybe because Bruce seemed stable, maybe it was cause he didn’t seem to be able to die. Maybe it was because it affected Dick and Alfred this time too and he had no shoulder to cry on. No supports. Maybe it was cause there were sudden changes just an hour. Maybe it’s because the basic strangers were now considered his family and he knew nothing about them besides Jason who he knew as his old babysitter. 

Maybe it was cause he was alone in his own house. He didn’t have anyone to turn to… except for Stephanie. She was a good friend and he needed someone to talk to. Plus she deserved to know about Bruce. She was one of them after all.

* * *

When he called up Steph, the first thing he did was burst into tears hearing hello, and whether it was from the relief of familiarity or that he could be vulnerable was undecided.   
_ “Woah Timmers, you alright? What happened?” _

Tim tried his best to clear his throat and speak clearly but instead struggled. “I- Bruce is dead Steph, and- and- Now there’s a bunch of people who are strangers to me who live in my house and I miss my dad- and- I don’t know what to do."

_ "Christ Tim. I’m coming over. You want me to bring ice cream?” _

“Please?”

_ “Alright. I’ll be there in 15. Keep your window open for me.” _

“You could use the front door you know.”

_ "Yeah, but the window is more fun.”  _

“Alright. See you soon Steph.”

_ “See you soon Timmers.”  _ She hung up and just from that one call Tim felt way better than he did 5 minutes ago. He went to go open his window.

* * *

“Special Delivery of Rocky Road to a Mr. Drake Wayne?” And there she was hopping- well floating really- down from his window sill. 

“Hey, Steph.” 

“You wanna talk about your feelings?” She placed the ice cream in his hands and sat next to him. 

“Not really.”

“Want to watch a cheesy old movie then?” And thank god for Steph, since she always knew how to cheer up anyone. 

“Yeah alright.” He fell asleep after that. curled up on his bed with his bed friend, a tub of empty ice cream on the nightstand while  _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!_ was playing in the background, and while guilt still ebbed in his gut, he felt a little better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been updating so slowly, high school has been kicking my ass and Academic Decathlon has been taking up literally all my time. But the competition is on Saturday and after that, I should be done with it. Hopefully. If we win well,,, Updates are going to be even slower since State is way more important than the county. But I doubt we're good enough for that so it should be faster. And if any of you have any comments on the chapter, it's appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? This is going to be the biggest project I've undertaken, so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them, cause I'm gonna need them.


End file.
